


Gavin and Gray

by Ciccoslovakia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciccoslovakia/pseuds/Ciccoslovakia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most original ship. I wrote this because I couldn't think of a better original ship, and it's funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin and Gray

Gavin and Gray had sex and it was gay.

The end.


End file.
